Pocky Game
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Jam kosong, lagi. Saat-saat setelah ujian seperti ini memang banyak jam kosong berhamburan. Mungkin para sensei sedang merasa tak lagi wajib mengajar atau semacamnya tapi kalau begini caranya kenapa tak diliburkan saja! Warnings: Humor!Fail, Bahasa non-Baku, Alur Kecepatan, Shonen-ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, AU, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. JeanAru!Oneshot


The Pocky Game

Rules:

1. Buy a box of pocky.

2. Open it up and take out sticks.

3. Take two people and put the piece in the between them.

4. They bit each end until they reach the middle.

5. When they reach the middle the first one to pull away is the loser.

6. Watch your friend fights to the death for the last piece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: **_Humor!Fail, Bahasa non-Baku, Alur Kecepatan, _****Shonen-ai, BL**, OOC, Gaje, AU, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_**Yukamatsu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam kosong, lagi. Saat-saat setelah ujian seperti ini memang banyak jam kosong berhamburan. Mungkin para sensei sedang merasa tak lagi wajib mengajar atau semacamnya tapi kalau begini caranya kenapa tak diliburkan saja!

Jean meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, malas. Dia semalam begadang nonton bola dan tadi pagi mati-matian berangkat sekolah dengan mata yang hampir-hampir terpejam dijalan dan sekarang jam full sampai pulang gosip-gosipnya tidak akan ada yang mengajar? Yang benar saja!

"Yo, Jean? Ada apa?" Itu Marco, dia menepuk bahu Jean dan membuat Jean mengangkat kepala akhirnya. Kepayahan, kepalanya memiliki berat yang lebih dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana bisa matamu terbuka lebar seperti itu? Kau juga begadangkan semalam?" Jean tak terima. Marco tersenyum saja. Jean mungkin tak tau trick para begadangers diluar sana. Tidur siang yang lama.

Jean tak mampu lagi menahan kepalanya hingga akhirnya kepalanya terkulai kebelakang begitu saja. Dia mengantuk dan ingin tidur, tapi suasana kelas yang ramai begini mana bisa.

"Jean?" Seseorang mengusiknya lagi. Setelah Marco kali ini siapa? "Mungkin setelah kau mencuci muka kau tidak akan ngantuk lagi." Jean membuka sebelah matanya, menatap pada siapa dia bicara.

"Oh! Armin!" Seru Jean mendadak sehat. Matanya terang benderang dan terbuka lebar. Armin seperti Caffeine bagi Jean. Astaga!

"Ini," Armin menaruh beberapa biji permen diatas meja Jean. Rasa kopi. "Mungkin akan membantu." Katanya lalu tersenyum. Jean juga balas tersenyum. Senyumnya yang terkenal, senyum kuda dia berikan pada Armin.

"Terima kasih, Armin."

"Sama-sama, Jean." Armin berlalu setelahnya. Mendekati Eren yang duduk dibarisan depan. Kepala Jean berat lagi.

Tidak semangat sama sekali, Jean akhirnya membuka sebungkus permen dan menyesapnya. Armin begitu perhatian padanya atau pada semua orang ya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melayang kesana.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena pikirannya lalu buyar akibat teriakan ribut dari barisan depan. Semua orang sudah bergerombol melingkar disana. Sepertinya ada pertunjukan bagus.

Jean bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Apa yang ada ditengah masih belum bisa dilihatnya dengan orang yang bergerombol segini banyak, hingga akhirnya Jean memilih naik keatas meja dan berdiri disana.

"Ayo Armin! Jangan mau kalah!" Jean mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Armin-nya. Nya?

Armin sedang berlomba atau apa disana?

"Eren! Ayo Eren!" Lalu nama lain tersebutkan disana. Si Eren. Armin dan Eren? Mereka sedang adu panco barang kali.

'Set!' Fokus mata Jean terpusat ketengah-tengah segerombolan orang ini. Menemukan dua orang yang namanya sedang dielu-elukan saling pandang dengan wajah yang secara perlahan terus mendekat, belum lagi ada semacam lidi pendek yang mereka apit dibibir masing-masing.

Jean cepat-cepat melompat turun dan menggali celah untuk sampai ketengah. Peduli setan dengan umpatan sial yang disebutkan beberapa temannya tentang kekurang ajaran Jean menerobos masuk.

"Armin!" Serunya ala tarzan dan tangannya pun ikut beraksi layaknya pemain karate menghancurkan bata.

'Tak!' Kecil terdengar dari lidi antar bibir yang terpatah dua.

"Jean? Ada apa?" Armin kebingungan. Semuanya juga, bingung. Jean tersadar, salting seketika.

"Ahhahahahaha~" dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh sekarang. "Aku ingin minta permen lagi." Hanya itu alasan yang ada didalam kepalanya sekarang.

"Ah! Maaf, sudah habis."

"Ah! Iya tidak apa, Armin. Jangan minta maaf."

Dunia serasa milik berdua mungkin ya seperti ini. Drama gara-gara permen pun terpaksa berakhir ditangan Eren yang menampar kepala Jean.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau kan bisa bertanya nanti. Padahal tadi aku sudah hampir menang." Jean berbalik dan menemukan Eren yang merengut padanya.

"Kalian sedang bermain apa?" Tak mengindahkan tamparan Eren dikepalanya. Ada Armin, jaga image itu penting. Tunggu sampai sepi Eren, nanti...

"Pocky, jangan bilang kau tak tau."

"Aku tau, cuma tak tau namanya saja." Jean bohong, dia mana tau.

"Aku mau ikut!" Krista mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ingin berpatisipasi. "Ymir juga!" Katanya lagi.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" Sasha tak mau ketinggalan melihat stick coklat gratis ada disana.

"Aku juga." Mikasa ikut andil.

"Mungkin menyenangkan." Marco menimpali.

"Baik-baik! Siapa yang mau ikut silahkan daftar disini. Kebetulan sekali aku membawa banyak hari ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menuliskan nama-nama orang yang ikut bermain pada bukunya. Membagi nama-nama yang ada menjadi empat kelompok dengan masing-masing tiga orang didalamnya. Sudah diputuskan akan ada dua belas orang yang bermain.

Kelompok pertama, kelompoknya dengan dirinya sendiri, Armin lalu Mikasa. Aku ikut karena Eren juga ikut. Begitu kata Mikasa tadi. Lalu kelompok Kedua, ada Krista, Ymir dan Sasha.

Lanjut kelompok tiga, Bertholdt, Reiner dan Annie. Annie ikut karena tadi sempat adu panas dengan Mikasa. Berbeda dengan Reiner yang dengan senang hati ikut karena ada Krista disana. Bertholdt, hanya ikut-ikutan.

Dan kelompok terakhir. Jean, Connie dan Marco. Yang murni ingin have fun. Dapat plus-plus ya sukur, kalau Jean.

"Baik! Babak pertama!"

'Teng-teng-teng!' Ada bunyi lonceng tak kasat telinga terdengar. Annie dan Mikasa saling menghadap dan hampir pukul-pukulan.

"Bertarung dengan ini!" Eren menjejalkan sebatang pocky pada Mikasa dan mendorongnya maju pada Annie. "Annie?" Panggilnya kode.

Annie nampak ogah-ogahan sampai akhirnya menyambut ujung lain pocky dengan mulutnya.

"Baik! Tunggu aba-abanya." Eren menaruh telapak tangannya diantar kepala Annie dan Mikasa. "Daannn, yak! Mulai!" Tangan Eren diangkat dan saling bunuh lewat tatapanlah mereka.

Annie dan Mikasa saling mengunyah ujung pocky mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu dimeja lain sedang berlangsung pertandingan antar Sasha dan Marco. Cukup singkat, sangat singkat! Sasha mengunyah cepat bagian pocky-nya dan mengambil bagian Marco juga. Marco kalah karena melepas duluan pocky-nya yang bahkan baru dia gigit sekali.

Mikasa vs Annie masih berlangsung. Pocky mereka sudah lumayan pendek dan masing-masing masih bertahan mempertahankan ego. Tapi pada akhirnya Mikasa-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Didetik-detik terakhir saat bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan Annie menarik kepalanya menjauh.

Babak satu, Sasha dan Mikasa keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Lanjut ke babak kedua. Krista dan Reiner silahkan." Eren memanggil maju Krista dan berhadapan dengan Reiner. Dibelakang Krista berdiri setia Ymir dengan kuda-kuda siap hajar untuk Reiner.

Pocky dipasang dan pertandingan dimulai. Eren sendiri akan melakukan pertandingannya sekarang. Dia melawan Jean. Jean sudah siap pocky dimulutnya saat Eren datang. "Ayo Eren!" Armin berdiri disana menjadi juri.

"Siap? Oke, mulai!" Tangan Armin terangkat naik dan Jean-Eren pun saling kunyah. Pertama-pertama cepat. Sudah pocky-nya memendek kecepatan mereka berkurang seketika.

"Ayo! Eren!"

Sementara itu Reiner-Krista. Krista keluar sebagai pemenang saat tiba-tiba saja Reiner berlari keluar kelas dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Reiner mimisan.

Eren-Jean menggigit pocky mereka persekian-sekian milli sekarang. Masih tak ada yang mau kalah.

"Puah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren menunjuk wajah Jean hampir-hampir menusuk matanya.

"Apa?" Balas Jean sambil memakan pocky yang tersisa.

"Senyum mu itu! Apa-apaan senyummu itu? Kau sedang menggodaku atau apa?" Serunya tak terima. Jean tadi sempat tersenyum penuh kode padanya.

"Aku tak tertarik padamu, tenang saja. Dan yang terpenting aku yang menang."

Dan begitulah babak kedua, Krista dan Jean pemenangnya.

Babak ketiga, Armin vs Bertholdt dan Ymir vs Connie.

"Sudah siap semua?" Eren bertanya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ready untuk mulai.

Semua pocky sudah pada posisi masing-masing saat Connie dengan antusias mengangguk hingga pocky-nya antar Ymir tepatah dua.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Ymir langsung-langsung mendamprat Connie. Connie menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Sudah-sudah ini yang baru." Eren memberi satu lagi yang baru. Yang lama sudah diambil Sasha.

"Oke! Satu, dua, tiga! Mulai!"

Connie memakan pocky-nya takut-takut sementara Ymir menggigit pocky-nya tanpa minat. Sementara itu Armin-Bertholdt berjalan perlahan tapi pasti. Keduanya sama sekali tanpa tekanan persaingan.

"Ah! Mereka seperti pasangan ya?" Sasha nyeletuk dan Bertholdt tersedak kemudian. Jean yang ada juga tak mau kalah, dia tersedak juga.

"Dari sudut sebelah sini, Armin pemenangnya!" Eren menjerit histeria bangga ada dua orang dari kelompoknya yang lolos.

Kembali ke Ymir-Connie. Connie merasa cukup sudah hingga akhirnya melepas bagiannya dan membiarkan Ymir memakan habis yang tersisa. Dari pada dia yang dimakan Ymir.

"Dan dari sudut sini ada, Ymir!"

Setelah dipikir-pikir sejenak, Eren terdengar seperti komentator tinju.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya, ada Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, Jean, Armin dan Ymir yang lolos dari tiap-tiap babak dan saat ini sudah hampir mendekati babak terakhir.

"Mohon berbaris!" Eren sudah membagi tiap-tiap rival.

Mikasa vs Sasha

Krista vs Jean

Armin vs Ymir

"Baik, Pocky sudah pada posisi." Eren mengecek lagi tiap-tiap peserta, memastikan. "Oke! Tiga, dua, satu! Silahkan dimulai!"

Sudah hampir mencapai babak akhir dan penonton pun semakin ribut dan rame. Beberapa anak dari kelas sebelah pun ada yang masuk kekelas mereka ikutan nonton.

"Kelas kita harus bikin yang begini juga." Kata Mina pada Thomas. Mereka contoh anak kelas sebelah yang tertarik pada Pocky game setelah melihatnya.

"Mikasa!"

"Ayo, Armin!"

"Jangan mau kalah, Jean!"

"Cepat, Sasha!"

"Kristaaa!" Untuk Krista, yang satu ini adalah teriakan salah satu fanboy-nya. Ymir sama sekali tak ada yang mendukung. Ya, mengingat sikap sifatnya, jadi tidak ada yang berani menyerukan namanya.

"Ya! Dari yang disini Jean keluar sebagai pemenang! Dengan trick licik ala Jean, Krista akhirnya kalah."

"Oi! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Memang iyakan? Kau tadi main senyum-senyum kan?" Dan kemudian perang mulutlah mereka berdua. Jean dan Eren.

Antar Mikasa dan Sasha, Mikasa lagi-lagi jadi pemenang. Sasha memang memakan bagiannya dengan cepat. Namun sama dengan kasus Annie. Sasha melepaskan gigitannya didetik-detik hampir—.

Armin-Ymir terlihat biasa saja. Semua-semua yang bertarung dengan Armin mungkin tak merasa kalau ini sebuah persaingan. Wajah angel Armin malah menenangkan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat dan Ymir agaknya tak terlalu bermasalah karena Armin punya wajah sebelas dua belas dengan Krista.

"Y-ymir?" Itu suara Krista yang hampir-hampir menangis. Ymir kelupaan. Dia punya Krista asli yang menontonnya.

"Oke! Armin pemenangnya!"

Ymir melepas bagiannya dan menghadap Krista. Dunia milik berdua Ymir-Krista's version. Ymir mendekap Krista yang menahan tangis, cemburu bisa jadi.

"Dengan ini usai sudah pertandingan—"

"Oi! Usai bagaimana? Siapa yang menang?" Jean protes.

"Kelompokku tentu saja. Kelompok satu punya Armin dan Mikasa."

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku juga menang disini." Masih tak terima.

"Dikelompokmu hanya kau yang menang sedangkan dikelompok ku ada Armin dan Mikasa!" Ulang Eren, kali ini menekankan nama Armin dan Mikasa.

"Eren, kau harus memilih antara Mikasa atau Armin untuk melawan Jean lagi. Setelah itu baru permainan ini bisa dibilang berakhir" Marco menepuk pundak Eren memberi pengertian. Jean mengacungkan jempolnya pada Marco, good job.

"yang keluar sebagai pemenang itulah pemenang sejatinya." Kata Marco lagi. Maksud Jean tadi juga begitu. Cuma beda cara penyampaian yang akhirnya nggak kesampaian.

"Armin dan Mikasa tanding lagi saja." Kata Connie.

"Ya-ya-ya, mereka berdua tanding lagi. Dan yang menang melawan Jean." Sasha menyambung.

Eren thinking pose mode: On.

"Oke, Armin, Mikasa tolong saling menghadap." Putus Eren akhirnya. Kedua orang itu patuh-patuh saja dengan permintaan Eren dan saling berhadapan kemudian. Pocky disiapkan dan mereka pun ready to fight.

"Bersiap? Ya! Mulai!" Eren berteriak seru sendiri. Mikasa dan Armin mulai menggigit bagian masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama pocky yang ada mulai memendek hampir-hampir habis.

"Oi? Armin? Mikasa? Kalau kalian terus-terus begitu nanti bisa-bisa bibir kalian tertempel." Jean berkata was-was sambil memandangi keduanya khawatir. Perhatian yang semulanya milik Armin, Mikasa kini secara penuh milik Jean.

"Apa maksudmu Jean?" Eren menyipitkan matanya curiga. Jean punya niat jahat!

"Mikasa, berhenti. Armin, kau lawan Jean." Eren menghentikan pertandingan Armin, Mikasa. "Kau pasti mau ambil kesempatan kan? Setelah tau Mikasa tak mau mengalah apapun yang terjadi, kau pasti punya niat tersebunyi!" Eren menunjuk Jean kesekian kalinya.

Jean kali ini hanya memutar matanya. Terserah apa katamu dan cepat beri aku orang yang harus ku lawan sekarang. Jean berbicara lewat bahasa tubuh, kira-kira begitu.

Babak terakhir yang sesungguhnya. Jean vs Armin. Saling berhadapan? Check. Pocky? Check. Armin? Check, check, check! Jean merasa ada yang menghambur-hambur perutnya sekarang. Dia mendadak sakit perut. Armin dihadapannya dalam jarak dekat membuat dia gugup luar biasa. Check!

"Siap? Mulai!"

Armin mulai menggigit pocky dibagiannya saat Jean sendiri masih menggigit diam bagiannya. Dia mungkin tak tau kalau pertandingan sudah dimulai. Jean bahkan lupa kalau ini pertandingan!

Beberapa menit mematung dan setelah puas merekam wajah Armin secara dekat Jean pun mulai bergerak. Mau Armin atau siapapun lawannya, sejak awal Jean tidak ada niatan untuk kalah. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ayo Armin! Fokus saja pada pocky-nya! Jangan lihat Jean nanti kau di senyuminya lalu sial." Eren mendukung Armin dan menghina Jean sekaligus.

Bukannya mendengar kata-kata Eren, Armin malah menatap Jean yang semakin lama makin dekat dengannya. Armin bahkan tersenyum. Jangan salah paham. Armin tersenyum karena perkataan Eren tadi yang menurutnya lucu. Tapi terlambat, Jean nangkapnya udah lain.

Jean menyangka itu kode untuknya. Astaga!

Masing-masing dari mereka masih bertahan. Menggigit kecil-kecil pocky yang hampir mau habis. Hidung mereka bahakan hampir bersentuhan sekarang.

Keheningan menjalar, penonton yang mula-mula bersorak ramai mulai dalam mode silent memperhatikan Jean, Armin. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya membuat mereka penasaran. Dan menonton langsung siapa yang menang akan lebih seru dari pada sekedar dengar dari orang.

Hidung Jean, Armin mulai bersentuhan. Penonton semakin tegang dan jantung Jean mulai melompat-lombat dalam rongganya.

Ini gawat! Armin sama sepertinya! Tidak berniat kalah sama sekali!

Dan didetik kemudian. Dunia milik berdua Jean-Armin's version dimulai. Jean memiringkan kepalanya, secara alamiah untuk menghindari tabrakan antar hidung. Begitu pula pemikiran Armin. Lalu gigit sedikit, sedikit sekali, sedikit lagi dan sedi— hilang sudah jarak antar keduanya.

Penonton nganga parah. Pocky mereka habis dengan bibir keduanya yang kelihatannya menempel.

Bukan! Bukan-bukan! Bukan kelihatannya lagi! Itu memang menempel!

"Pocky game hari ini, seri." Eren berbicara tanpa suara. Dia Lipsync.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_End Pfft!_**


End file.
